


running smooth

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Flying Doctors
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, F/M, Het, Romance, The Good Book spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 21:51:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11860353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: As Tom and Chris make no secret of the fact they're reunited, Geoff is worried. Kate tries to reassure him.





	running smooth

**Author's Note:**

> Theme: small fandoms  
> Prompt: any, any/any, true love
> 
> http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/841387.html?thread=104829867#t104829867

"So it's true then?" Kate takes a break from doing what the rest of the town is doing - namely staring at Tom and Chris who are now slow dancing in the middle of the room, with only eyes for each other - to look at her husband. Geoff is likewise staring at the couple, but unlike the rest of the room, he's not grinning. Instead, his face is furrowed into a frown and his voice matches his worried expression. "She's really going back to Africa with him?"

"According to the addresses they put down in the book." Kate keeps her voice bright and breezy which, considering she's thrilled at the news, is relatively easy to do. "Don't worry, I've invited her to lunch tomorrow, I'll make sure I get all the details." 

Usually, that would make Geoff smile - he's often teased her about her tendency to get as much information out of their friends as possible, she usually responds by invoking the memory of Violet Carnegie, which usually makes Geoff pale and stuttery and flustered, which amuses her greatly. Tonight though, he's still worried, her quip not raising his lips in the slightest. "Is that wise? I mean, they've barely spent five minutes together in the last year... and before that..." 

"And before that, Chris was still in love with him and Tom was so caught up in memories of Africa and thinking that she'd moved on from him that he couldn't get out of his own bloody way to make a move." Kate sums the situation up as succinctly as she can. "Geoff, this is good news." 

Geoff shakes his head. "I just wouldn't like to see her hurt. That's all." 

A rush of tenderness unfurls in Kate's chest and she lays her hand on his arm, pulling him out onto the dance floor where they can have the rest of this conversation in some semblance of privacy. "I know you worry about her," she tells him. "But Chris is a big girl, she knows what she wants. And the answer to that has always been Tom. You've never seen them together as a couple, you wouldn't know... but they're a good match."

Geoff looks into her eyes, and she knows that anyone who's watching them would think they're having some deep and meaningful romantic conversation about themselves. They'd think that even more when Geoff suddenly smiles, when his shoulders relax and he sways her in his arms. "Well, I suppose if anyone knows about true love, it would be you..." 

She laughs at that, casts her eyes up to heaven as she shakes her head. "What, how it never runs smooth, you mean?" 

Her retort is like water off a duck's back. "Well... maybe we'll all get our happy ending then." 

She's never let him get the last word. She's not about to start now. "No maybe about it." 

He looks like he's going to reply but she kisses him before he can. Which may not be the fairest way to end a conversation, but he doesn't seem to have any complaints.


End file.
